


The Unsolvable Problem

by Whatwefightfor



Series: We Must Be Brave [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ace asks Ana about her and Camrin, Friendship, Multi, Names for the Ghost - "North", Names for the Player Guardian - "Ace", Post-Warmind, Romantic prospects for an elite God-Slayer are somewhat limited, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: “Why do you ask?” Ana prompted him. “Got someone you’re sweet on? Crimson Days is coming up.” She grinned.“Not really,” Ace said, looking away.





	The Unsolvable Problem

“Can I ask you something?” Ace asked over Ana’s shoulder.

They were in the Bray Futurescape’s high-ceilinged lobby, where Ana stood hunched over her control console. Server racks blinked idly against the walls, and the Cabal and Hive that usually prowled outside had backed off, intimidated by a roving fireteam on their way to a strike nearby.

Ana’s fingers never stopped moving on the keypad. “Ask away.”

It was hard not to feel left out around her, with the whole Bray family thing going on, and that, save him, she was the only one Rasputin deigned to talk to, and the only one who could understand Old Russian either way. Aside from that, she always had to be multitasking.

“How did you end up with Camrin?”

Ana paused. She turned, gave him her full attention for a moment. “Thought I told you how we met.”

Ace sat on a router cabinet, letting North float up above them. “I know. I mean, how did you…form a relationship? You’re a Guardian, and she’s mortal.”

With a dismissive shrug, Ana returned to her work. “Not like we’re the only ones who’ve done it. Shaxx has dated a _lot_. Heck, Zavala loved a mortal woman once.”

“Commander Zavala?” North exclaimed.

“You heard me.” Ana stretched, cracked her knuckles. “It’s not any different from initiating something with another Guardian, I guess. You just have less time, so it’s important to be mature about it.”

Ace considered Ana. Beneath her lithe, sturdy frame and impish beauty, there was a reckless streak that could girdle Mars and a healthy disregard for authority. She had never exactly struck him as _mature, _even though she was older than him. _Capable_, yes. Still, she seemed to thrive off risk and challenge in a way that wasn’t strictly professional.

After all, her words when Rasputin had basically announced he was going rogue were _we’ve got this._

Ace could feel North reproaching him for being judgmental. Their neuropathic link grew stronger every day. He could tell that his Ghost recognized the same desire for a challenge within Ace himself.

_No comment,_ Ace thought, and refocused on Ana. “How did you know you wanted to be with her?”

“It just sort of happened that way. I was looking for my family, she wanted to help. Decrypt enough old code, you start to wanna smooch the person next to you.” She entered the query she’d been cooking up with a loud_ clack_ and gave him a mischievous look.

Despite himself, Ace blushed.

“Uh,” said North. He was either reacting to the sudden shift in atmosphere, or the feedback he was getting from Ace’s subconscious. Probably both.

Ana laughed. “Kidding! Sorry. You should see your face. Anyway, Cam and I are exclusive, so don’t get any funny ideas.”

“We’re not,” North said quickly, as Ace’s blush deepened.

Ace put his face in his hands. “I asked out of curiosity; do you have to make it weird?”

Ana checked the results of her search and sighed, clicking a few pathways. “That’s the price you pay for being nosy, you two. But seriously, if you really want to ask, what I told you is all I’ve got. Cam and I hit it off, we had good chemistry, and I’m really lucky to have her. Almost lost her a couple of times.”

North floated over to her. “You did?”

Ana nodded. “I did. That’s the other thing about mortals. Fragile. But don’t tell Cam I said that.”

Ace had seen Camrin around a few times. She was well-built and had calm, attractive features, even a Braytech bionic arm that looked like she’d had a warsat grafted to her dark brown skin. _Fragile _wasn’t the word that came to mind, especially for the woman dating ever-eclectic Ana Bray.

Ace tried to think if he could see himself with anyone else, the way Ana was with Camrin. He found certain people attractive, but wasn’t interested in them romantically, at least he didn’t think so. He’d gotten close to Petra Venj during the campaign against Skolas, but she was just a friend. He thought of Hawthorne, too, a mortal like Camrin, but that didn’t click, either. And some part of him had always been drawn to Eris Morn, but something felt wrong about seeing her that way.

He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Why do you ask?” Ana prompted him. “Got someone you’re sweet on? Crimson Days is coming up.” She grinned.

“Not really,” Ace said, looking away.

“Aha! I bet you do,” sang Ana.

“We do not,” North said, backing him up. “At least, not yet.”

“Right person hasn’t come along yet,” Ace said. “They may never come along.”

Ana shot him with a pair of finger guns. “Hey, don’t overthink it. You’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
